yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Joakim Hellstrand
Joakim Hellstrand, also known as Rythian, is a Swedish member of the Yogscast and a renowned lover of Heroes of Newerth, League of Legends, and World of Warcraft.'' Rythian has shown Simon and Lewis through new HoN and LoL characters on numerous occasions. In-Yogiverse Rythian also has his own YouTube channel,YogscastRythian , to which he uploads playthroughs of games, as well as game updates. The Awesomecast The Awesomecast is a short series of podcast style videos uploaded by Rythian. They were linked by his twitter account on the 29th of April, 2013. The videos included Sips, Rythian, Daltos, Ravs and Strippin chatting whilst playing Battlefield 3. They are a derivative of the Sipscast . Survival Games During the Yogscast Survival Games , Rythian teamed up with Mexxy from the VoxelBox. However, while fighting off skeletons, Mexxy accidentally killed Rythian with his enchanted sword. Mexxy was later murdered by Martyn and Toby. The team came sixth on the leaderboard. Tekkit Rythian's Minecraft series is the only fully story-oriented of all the series. You can read its plot here. Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest, Rythian was allied with Zoey. In Round 1, they didn't get much; Rythian had an arrow, some wheat and a cooked chicken, Zoey found an ender pearl and a plank with a nail in it. However, Zoey did manage to get a crown. She gave the plank to Rythian to protect her, as she had the crown. On the stairs on Dragonskull Mountain, they found a pile of other people's loot. They grabbed it, but didn't bother to equip any of it. Immediately after, Zoey encountered Hannah who managed to knock her off. Zoey however, got ahead of Hannah and probably panicking, threw her ender pearl, which led her to her death by fall damage. Immediately after, Rythian got shot by Sjin. Zoey's crown burned in lava despite being fireproof. In Round 2, they didn't have much at the beginning, but everything changed after Rythian killed Sips and later also Sjin and Noxite. He got killed by Noxite's partner, iBuze, later, but Zoey escaped and got the same crown as in Round 1. Zoey avenged Rythian by burning iBuze in the lavafall she was using as a lift to go up to the winners' podium, to avoid those who camped out on the stairway to Dragonskull Mountain. Zoey won the second round. In Round 3, they climbed up the Dragonskull mountain and then climbed back down the steep side not using the stairs. On the way down, Rythian discovered a chest with a zombie arm, some cooked meat and a raw fish. Not much later, Zoey found a spiked mace. They came across a few chests before, at the sunset, they got back to town where they encountered Sips and Sjin, who killed both of them. Sips and Sjin later also won the round. Dishonored In his Dishonored series, Rythian takes on the role of Corvo Attano, lord protector to Empress Jessamine and her daughter, Princess Emily. When he returns from exploring the world in search of the cure to a new, deadly plague, Lady Jessamine is killed by assassins in gas masks, and Emily is kidnapped by the same people. The Spymaster and soon-to-be Lord Regent frames him, and sends him to jail, only for him to escape six months later, on the day of his execution. He escaped with the aid of a rebel faction who want to find Princess Emily and put her on the throne as Empress. They also believe that Corvo/Rythian did not kill Lady Jessamine. They send Corvo to capture, assassinate, or otherwise silence several enemy targets. Along the way, Corvo/Rythian is approached by the Outsider, who gifts him with magic and The Heart, a useful device that tells Corvo/Rythian details about a place or person that would have otherwise gone unknown; a great asset when making decisions such as who to trust or which way to go. His magical abilities gained from the Outsider include teleportation (or Blink), possession, time slowing and/or stopping, and enhanced dexterity (jumping, speed, etc.) The Dishonored series greatly shows off Rythian's skill at roleplaying, as he takes up the role of Corvo Attano greatly, going so far as to narrate his adventure as if he really were Corvo, only breaking the 4th wall when he needs to explain the mechanics of a game, or something similar. Though some criticize this, many love it, as it is a quality that has earned Rythian a large and loyal following of subscribers. Series Finished *The Tekkit Prequel *Bastion *Alice: Madness Returns *Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Bioshock 2 *The Tekkit Adventure (Season 1) *Trine 2: Goblin Menace (with Sjin and Zoey) *Dishonored (Solo) *XCOM - Team Yogscast vs Aliens (Solo) *The Tekkit Rebirth (with Zoey and Teep) *Superbrothers: Sword and Sworcery *Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm Ongoing *Alpha Protocol: BLUE *Alpha Protocol: RED *Rising (FTB, previously Tekkit) *Bioshock Infinite *Dishonored; The Knife of Dunwall Quotes *"Hello, I am Rythian and this is Minecraft." *"...because why not?" *"Oh, snappity snap!" *"Sips_ was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Sjin was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Noxite was slain by Rythian; OWNED LOL" *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"Well, this is my land. Time to make it my bitch." *"Christ on a bike!" *"It's fine." *"Fair enough." *(To Nilesy) "Why don't you ''take your wood, and your dirt, and shove them up your inventory..." *"The death of Guard Guy shall not be forgotten!" *"Zoey, there's no magic alarms." *(To Zoey) "We're going to have a serious talk later." *(In a forced friendly voice) "Sjin! You little bastard!" *"See you later, shitlords! No, that didn't fit... *goes back* ''See you later, sucker!" *"Harsh words! Harsh words from a man in a melon suit!" *"Well I guess I'm alone again." *"Oh well..." *"She...she was distractions. This is all distractions." *"What's the point?" *"Brilliant." *"The day you become predictable is the day you die." *"Duncan, I will punch you in the face... THE FACE." *(To Zoey over the Mushnet chat) "I miss you. I need you. I love you." *"Zoey is crazy, but she is my type of crazy." *(To Nilesy, about Zoey) "This is what I have to deal with." *"I may be an assassin, but that doesn't mean I'm a gun for hire!" *"Should we sign the guestbook?" (As Corvo Attano, the most wanted man in Dunwall) *"I thought maybe you'd like some company?" (When he walks in on a woman's bath in Dishonored) *"Oh, crap!" *"Special Agent Parvis!" *"Holy crap, a Sectopod!" *"You are the worst." *"Rip." (when someone dies, esp. in X-Com) *"Holy Christ on a pogo stick." *"Just... Be careful. You know how I feel about you." (To Zoey, just before she goes to try and defuse the nuclear bomb under Blackrock) *"Malmö!" *"Why does this always happen to me?" *"Dave! Zombonaut" *"♫ Stuff him in a sack and throw him over, feed him to the hungry rats for dinner. Shoot to the heart with loaded pistol, slice his throat with a rusty cleaver. Early in the morning. ♫" (on his tumblr, when someone asked his to sing a shanty) *"Yeah, boobs are pretty cool. I’m a fan in general." *"We will not be stoped be a flying triangle!" *(to Duncan) "Press your fucking button all you want, Blackrock Castle is gone. I hope you're happy." *(Excited) "Aww, Mengsk is screwed! He is the screwdest of Screwed!" *"Spiny, NO! Spory!!!" Trivia *Rythian's Honcast account can be found here: http://honcast.com/profiles/Rythian/. *Rythian's hate and rivalry for Lalna/LividCoffee and Sjin runs so deep that he went to the effort of writing a parody. This parody is entitled "Sjin and Duncan are going to die" which is a parody of the Christmas classic "Santa Claus is coming to town." It can be found here. *In the 31/12/2012 livestream Rythian stated "I should just get this clear though, Paul and Duncan are cool guys, but Sjin and Lalna/LividCoffee can fuck off.". This of course clarifies that Rythian has nothing against Duncan and Sjin outside the Minecraft world. *Rythian has noted that he is the Hug Master on his twitter. *Rythian's skin has Enderman eyes on his back, leading many to think he is part Enderman. He does share some traits with Enderman, since he doesn't like rain and when he used his Void Ring to teleport, he said it felt "fairly natural" to him. He also commented that it was painful to him to hold Enderbane for too long and that it stings. *Rythian's skin is actually named 'enderman hunter'. *Rythian hates Endermen. *Rythian recently confirms on tumblr that he plays the characters Templar Adaephon, Mister Banjo and Isabel Peculier from the Shadow of Israphel series. *Rythian is a bit colourblind, which he said in one of his Q&A videos. *Rythian once said that Sweden is the best country in the world, however he ''was drunk at the time. *Rythian appeared on YogPod 30a 'I'm thirty two years old!' when Simon and Lewis tell him and Ravs about their outing to see Warwick Davis. *Rythian is widely known for for capacity of roleplay, as he proved in Dishonored and Tekkit. *Rythian loves to write, as he said on his tumblr. *He also stated that he is pretty "shit at drawing". *He has a girlfriend whose identity is as of yet unknown. *According to his Tumblr, he recently turned 29. *His Tumblr also said the most romantic thing he had ever done was let his girlfriend play Phoenix Wright on his DS because her charger was broken. Gallery images-7.jpeg|Rythian's former YouTube avatar. Rythiannew.jpeg|Rythian's current Yogscast avatar. Rythianava.png|Rythian's former Twitter avatar. Rythian.jpg|Rythian's coat of arms. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep.png|Zoey's concept art for her, Teep's, and Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth skins Rythian twitch.tv.png Rythian Cartoon.jpg|Rythian as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Rythian.png|Rythian's banner Rythian headcannon.png|"Headcanons, get it?"|link=http://rythian.tumblr.com/ RBG.png|Rythian's Youtube background. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Goon Category:Condense Category:Rythian